


Just Like Mastercard

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Five [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5x09: Listening to Fear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Mastercard

Despite the evil demon portion, Xander was having a really good day. And in reality, evil demons existed on any given day. They were like flies, annoying but extremely persistant. And usually ending up squashed. So. Was the day ruined because of a killer outer space snot demon? Not so much. And even if it had added a damper, it was like those credit card commercials.

Getting Giles to say the words 'killer snot monster from outer space' was absolutely priceless.

Along the same lines, buying auto magazines, and having the only useful situation from them being astronomy jokes? Not so much brilliant. Getting Anya to make an off-colour joke to Giles about "Xander's venus and uranus. Get it? I simply substituted the P for a V?" Priceless.

Having Giles blush and look slightly intrigued? Beyond priceless. It was like all the yen in China, and death to all vampires, and iceceam cake on the same day.

Knowing Anya for all her spurned women talk wouldn't mind, and would actually probably watch and mastubate right alongside them on the bed? Yen and death-vamps and icecream and firetrucks and 7th grade woods class.

Knowing that he wasn't the same sixteen year old, and would actually be able to approach Giles and offer? It was- Well, he was running out of happy!Xander adjectives, but it would be really fucking good.


End file.
